


Rubiconem

by nordorst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть лучшим другом – проклятие, которое разделяют двое.<br/>Скотт готов быть проклятым навечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubiconem

**Author's Note:**

> На день рождения прекрасному недокельту.

Скотт наблюдает за этим с самого начала. Невольный свидетель, негласный судья, непризнанный гений азбуки мимических вопросов и просто лучший друг, который может и хочет помогать.

Правда, вот, с вопросами иногда приходится туго, потому что Стайлз интерпретирует все на свой лад, вынуждая Скотта произносить много, слишком много признаний и мыслей вслух. Этого Скотт не любит, потому что сила откровения приходит только в очень насыщенные эмоциональные моменты, когда когти и клыки уже не спасают. И тогда, несомненно, настает момент истины, момент глубочайшего пафоса и усиленной работы слезных желез – вот тогда, да, поговорить начистоту самое время.

Но Скотт совершенно не знает, как лучше сказать, намекнуть, посоветовать. Потому что он до больного сильно стесняется новых отношений Стайлза.

\- Это Дерек.

\- Да, Скотт.

\- Это Дерек, Стайлз, - тупо повторяет Скотт, не успевая за собственными мыслями.

\- Бинго, да, молодец! - Стайлз имитирует барабанную дробь на парте, привлекая ненужное внимание. – Верно, с этим проблем нет. Опознавательная функция в норме. Теперь перейдем к твоей функции толерантного лучшего друга, который усвоит этот обалденный и просто невероятный факт за считанные секунды. Время пошло и… кончилось!

\- Это Дерек, Стайлз! – Скотт, по всей видимости, все еще на стадии обработки информации. – Это – Дерек! Твою же мать, Стайлз!

\- Все примерно так, как я и предполагал, - теряет запал Стайлз и закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, - не соглашается Скотт, и сам не может понять, с чем именно – с комментарием Стайлза или собственным нюхом, который громче Лидии кричит, что это правда. – Нет. Я просто не понимаю, как такое могло произойти. Когда? Я бы смог понять, почувствовать… Или что случилось? Стайлз?

\- Это я тоже предполагал, - уклончиво отвечает Стайлз и смиряет Скотта взглядом «думай, думай, идиот!». Даже ногой принимается отбивать какой-то нетерпеливый и подначивающий ритм.

Скотт честно думает. Стайлз высматривает в его лице любые изменения и сопровождает их выразительными гримасами, самозабвенно веря, что это работает и рваная мысль Скотта действительно начинает направляться в верное русло. Он даже руки подключает, напоминая Скотту неудавшегося дирижера.

Но все напрасно:

\- Нет, нет! Не могу, мне ничего в голову не идет! Как заклинило! Скажи мне уже, как все дошло до того, что у тебя есть бой-френд, и этот бой-френд – Дерек, - Скотт произносит это имя с таким глобальным сомнением, что в пору было бы и самому Стайлзу разувериться в собственном признании. Но тот лишь довольно улыбается и смотрит на Скотта, как на умственно отсталого.

Скотт в полном замешательстве.

А потом в его голове кадрами вспыхивают минувшие события прошлого месяца, не самого лучшего месяца, и смекалка в тандеме с волчьими инстинктами хищника (в том числе хищника за информацией) начинает двигаться в верном направлении.

Это случилось по его вине.

* * *

Быть другом порой бывает до утомительного трудно. Скотт старается, держится, берет на себя ответственность и сваливает кучу проблем взамен. Этого не должно происходить, думает он, не должны страдать люди, не должны жить в страхе, и Стайлз не должен делать все то, что делает.

Потому что Стайлз в этой партии – семнадцатая шахматная фигура.

Даже не пешка.

Но он – его лучший друг, который вне зависимости от уровня опасности стремглав мчится на помощь, даже если заведомо знает о летальном исходе.

Какой же все-таки Стайлз храбрый.

Храбрый дурак.

Скотт не успевает что-либо предпринять. Он даже не успевает вдохнуть – так и застывает в ужасе, - когда корни Неметона змеями впиваются в мокрые и грязные джинсы Стайлза.

Точка невозврата.

Раз.

Скотт срывается с места, поскальзывается в грязной жиже (чертов дождь!), но сохраняет равновесие. Ветки по лицу, капли в волосах, ветер сквозь толстовку.

Два.

В голове шум гремит набатом, нестройной ритуальной песней, голосами, низкими и ухающими. Но это – ветер и свист, это полнолуние, это поправимо. Но Скотт все равно _слышит_.

Три.

Стайлз расслаблен, бледен и холоден, он не дышит, не реагирует, и Скотт не сразу понимает, что из них двоих не дышит только он сам.

И судорожно тянет воздух, когда карие глаза распахиваются – в ужасе и страхе, - но Стайлз просыпается, и это самое главное, что может сейчас только быть.

\- Скотт, я видел… - кашель прерывает его, а Скотт получает собственный сигнал о том, что сейчас – самое время откровений и душещипательных подвигов.

И Скотт крепко обнимает Стайлза, признаваясь в том, как сильно дорожит им, их дружбой, и всем тем, что их как-либо связывает.

Быть другом порой бывает до утомительного трудно.

Быть лучшим другом, быть братом – проклятие, которое разделяют двое.

* * *

\- Что, ты сказал, сделал? -  переспрашивает Скотт, уверенный, что ослышался.

\- Я случайно излечил царапину Лидии. Мы на химии сидели, а она карандаш точила. Я предлагал ей помочь, но она ведь гордая до ужаса, сам понимаешь, - Стайлз со знанием дела кивает и, заметив недовольство Скотта, исправляется и продолжает: - В общем, я попросил посмотреть порез, а судя по ее лицу, она не то, чтобы не хотела идти на компромисс, она меня вообще готова была убить. Но я внутренне ощутил такую уверенность, что я смогу… - Стайлз замолкает, справляясь с нахлынувшим воспоминанием. – Лидия как будто мне тоже поверила. И… я просто делал то, что считал нужным.

\- Что ты делал?

\- Я приложил ладонь к ее руке, расслабился… Знаешь, Скотт, это было похоже на медитацию. Чувство такое, как будто я приход словил.

Скотт с сомнением смотрит на Стайлза и молча дожидается, когда тот снова начнет говорить.

\- Мы испугались. Лидия больше, правда, удивилась, а вот я перепугался не на шутку! – Стайлз разводит руками и качает головой. – Понятия не имею, что это за хрень, но это точно как-то связано с тем неугомонным деревом!

\- Спросим у Дитона. Или у Дерека. У тебя уроки закончились?

Скотт берет свою куртку, начинает собираться и – на одних инстинктах – подхватывает оседающего Стайлза до того, как тот бы встретился с полом.

Стайлз приходит в себя через пятнадцать минут. Скотт так и остается стоять вкопанным столбом, когда незнакомый взгляд скрещивается с его собственным.

\- Стайлз?..

Черная радужка расползается по всему белку, и выглядит это, как минимум пугающе. В этот момент в комнате появляется Дерек, приехавший, очевидно, по звонку доктора, и тоже застывает – в самых дверях, не смея шевельнуться. И Скотт его прекрасно понимает.

Скотт думает, что понимает.

\- Что за херня? – первым возмущается Стайлз и чешет шею, а Скотт прослеживает за его рукой и переводит изумленный взгляд на Дитона.

Дитон многозначительно молчит. И наблюдает. Тогда Скотт подходит ближе и перехватывает чернеющую руку Стайлза, всматривается в его угольные пальцы, и Стайлз охает:

\- Пресвятые святые! – он вырывает свою руку из некрепкого захвата. – Что за херня?! Скотт! Скотт, блять, моя рука, нахрен, черная!

\- И глаза, - подсказывает Дитон. – Тоже черные.

\- Что? – не понимает Стайлз и подскакивает с места, принимаясь шерудить по полкам, ронять пузырьки и двигать склянки. – Да где ж это дурацкое зеркало!

\- Стайлз…

\- Скотт, молчи. Я чудом могу ощущать свои-мои-папины ручки, потому что, блять, они черные! Какого… - найдя, наконец, зеркало, Стайлз замолкает.

Минута, две.

На начале третьей минуты он не выдерживает:

\- Док, скажите, что за херня? Что происходит? – Стайлз крутится, вертится, не понимает. Скотт тоже не понимает и бросает вопросительный взгляд на Дитона, который задумчиво косится на Дерека. А Дерек, в свою очередь, сияет праведным синим пламенем на Стайлза.

Стайлз, заметив его, хмурится:

\- А этот что тут забыл?

На удивление Скотта, Дерек отвечает:

\- Дитон звонил.

А потом добрый Дитон в течение часа рассказывает историю друидов, ритуалов, чудесных деревьев и прочие сказки, которые Стайлз слушает под нервный бит своего ботинка.

Про Дерека в этих лекциях не было ни слова.

Скотт привыкает к новому Стайлзу. Ему даже начинает казаться, что обретенная сила всегда была с ним, потому что Стайлз адаптируется до удивительного быстро, и уже на следующий день в ход идут шутки насчет друидов и лесных чудищ, мифы и легенды, художественная литература и все-все-все, что только успевает накопать. 

Больше Стайлз не семнадцатая шахмата.

* * *

Скотт наблюдает за этим с самого начала. Невольный свидетель, негласный судья, непризнанный гений азбуки мимических вопросов и просто лучший друг, который может и хочет помогать.

Быть на каждом месте события и видеть эти события – это удел Стайлза, но никак не Скотта. Скотту куда привычнее следовать за Стайлзом, ведь на самом деле – так оно всегда и было. Был Стайлз, был его гениальный план, были стратегии, общая комбинация и клыки Скотта. Скотт – черная тень, меч, нацеленный удар. Скотт – это стрела, попадающая в мишень.

Но суть остается прежней. Разве что Стайлз чаще пропускает уроки, дольше зависает в лесу, входит в неотъемлемую часть Стаи, являясь проводником, связующим звеном, теплой рукой.

Целителем.

Друидом.

Теперь Скотт вынужден слушать истории про свойства трав, проверять Стайлза на какие-то формулы (Стайлз говорит, это такой язык) и беспокоиться в десять раз больше.

Потому что Стайлз – Друид. Потому что у него теперь есть уникальные способности. Потому что теперь у Стайлза есть связь с говорящим деревом (Неметон, мысленно поправляет себя Скотт и ругает Стайлза).

Потому что бой-френд Стайлза – Дерек Хейл.

Скотт исправно интересуется, все ли у них в порядке, с мужеством и отвагой выслушивает Стайлза о Дереке, выслушивает Дерека о Стайлзе, привыкает к факту их идеальной совместимости (спасибо, Дитон!).

И учится не смущаться, когда эти двое безо всякого стыда слипаются в страстном поцелуе.


End file.
